RPN-9 BRINGS BACK TELENOVELA FEVER VIA “CORAZON SALVAJE”
August 10, 2014 From La Traidora, MariMar, Simplemente Maria, Acapulco, Maria la de Barrio, Luz Clarita, La Usurpadora, Preciosa, Maria Isabel, Quinceañera, Siempre te Amare, Serafin, Maria del Cielo, Sin Ti to Monte Cristo, among others, RPN-9 proves to be the home of hit telenovelas in the country is now marked on its 18th year anniversary as Kasamang Telenovela. Beginning this Modnay (Aug 11), the Kasama network RPN-9 known as 9TV introduced yet a new breed of primetime soap operas that will surely captivate Filipino viewers with the launch of Corazón Salvaje Corazón Salvaje not only marks the return of telenovelas in the country, it also marks RPN’s partnership with globally recognized Mexican broadcast TV group Televisa, making the internationally acclaimed and award-winning program the Mexican drama series to air on Philippine television. Corazón Salvaje marks the return of Aracely Arámbula; she portrays the dual role of twins Regina and Aimée Montes de Oca accompanied by Eduardo Yanez. It is antagonized by Cristian de la Fuente, Helena Rojo and Enrique Rocha with stellar performances by Laura Flores, Osvaldo Ríos, María Rojo, René Casados and Elizabeth Gutierrez. The young protagonists, Gabriel and Jimena, are portrayed by Sebastian Zurita and Angelique Boyer. Corazón Salvaje, was written by Liliana Abud. This telenovela is the fourth television adaptation of the classic 1957 novel of the same name which was written by Caridad Bravo Adams. In the year 1851, María del Rosario (Laura Flores) falls in love with Juan de Dios San Román (Osvaldo Ríos), a humble fisherman, unaware that another man, Rodrigo Montes de Oca (Enrique Rocha), is in love with her. María del Rosario confesses her love for Juan de Dios to her sister, Leonarda (Helena Rojo), and tells her of their plans to wed, unbeknownst that Leonarda harbors a deep hatred for her sister because she is secretly in love with Rodrigo. Leonarda tells Rodrigo about her sister's wedding plans and he uses his influence with the authorities to stop the wedding and incarcerate Juan de Dios for life. While visiting him in prison, María del Rosario confesses to Juan de Dios that she is expecting their child. Rodrigo and Leonarda decide to confine María del Rosario to an estate by the sea. Juan de Dios escapes from jail and searches for María del Rosario but Rodrigo discovers their plans to escape and tries to shoot him. Juan de Dios flees the estate as María del Rosario has begged; he swears he will return for her and their child. María del Rosario gives birth to her son whom Leonarda sends away to be raised in an orphanage while lying to her sister that the baby died. Upon hearing the news, María del Rosario spirals into insanity. Leonarda decides to deceive Rodrigo and pass her sister off as dead while locking María del Rosario away in the estate’s basement dungeon. All the while, María del Rosario's son has been rescued from the jungle by Remigio. He adopts the boy as his brother and takes the child to be raised by Aurora who baptizes him as Juan de Dios, as requested by a note left with the baby. Leonarda expects to win Rodrigo after her sister's supposed death. When Rodrigo responds by leaving Mexico, she decides to marry Noel Vidal (René Casados), Rodrigo's friend, who she does not love. After a few years, they have a son, Renato (Cristián de la Fuente). Rodrigo announces his return and Leonarda believes that he is returning for her, but to her great surprise, he arrives married to Constanza (Laisha Wilkins), who is expecting child. Out of jealousy and anger, Leonardo poisons Constanza. She dies shortly after giving birth to twins Regina and Aimée (both portrayed by Aracely Arámbula). Also on Monday (Aug 11), 9TV premieres newest Taiwanese idol romantic-comedy Love Around topbilled by Taiwanese sweetheart Annie Chen and Kpop star IU and Asian prince George Hu as the main lead. It tells the story, while still reeling from the shock of his breakup, Zhou Zhen witnessed a girl, Liang Xiao Shu, getting dumped by her cheating boyfriend and didn't know how to fight back. Zhou stepped in and helped Liang exact revenge. They became friends over the incident. But their budding relationship soon suffered a great blow when Liang inadvertently made enemy with Zhou's father on a radio station. Could their relationship survive parental disapproval or die in its infancy? Love Around features Boses Tinig Pinoy finalists Jasmine Santos’s single Love Around as the theme song. Don’t miss the premiere of Corazón Salvaje at 10:00PM back-to-back with Love Around at 10:30PM right after My Family's Lover this Monday (August 11) on 9TV.